How To TOTALLY  Annoy The Naruto Characters
by DeidaraLovesMe
Summary: If you wanna know how to annoy the characters of Naruto then this is the place! If you get any injuries from attempting any of these...dont tell me I didnt warn ya!
1. Gaara

**Disclaimer: dudes, I don't own Naruto! I hope you ppl are smart enough to remember this cuz I don't feel like typin this down for every chapter!**

**20 Ways To Annoy Gaara**

1. Steal his sand.

2. Ask him why he doesn't have a proper last name.

3. Ask him why he keeps stealing Temari's eyeliner.

4. Tell him Lee has a crush on him.

5. Tell him that killing was so last year's news.

6. Make him listen to Naruto babble about becoming Hokage. (that could drive us all nuts)

7. Put him in a closet with a clown for 24 hours.

8. Take away his teddy bear. (you no the one he always carried around as a child)

9. Make him wear a bright pink frilly dress.

10. Put ribbons in his hair.

11. Spray him with a water gun.

12. Send him on a fake mission.

13. Unleash fangirls on him.

14. EAT MUFFINS! (i don't no I just thought I'd throw something random in there. o.O)

15. Decorate his room with My Little Pony posters.

16. Make him listen to Paris Hilton sing. (srry if you're a fan of her)

17. Shave his head to look like a mo-hawk then dye it limegreen.

18. Give him bear hugs.

19. When it's Christmas make him dress up like one of Santa's elves.

20. Last but not least, show this list to everyone in Suna...and Konoha for that matter!

WARNING: I am not responsible for your death if you attempt any of the above. Have a nice day!


	2. Temari

**20 Ways To Annoy Temari**

1. Hide her fan.

2. Then draw on it with permanent marker.

3. Blame it on Kankuro.

4. Tell her Shikamaru's dating Ino.

5. Get her to go on a date with Choji.

6. Tell her ponytails are ugly and it looks like she's sprouting four small pineapples.

7.Tell her she's dumb and one really lame strategist.

8. Make her share a room with Gaara for a month.

9. Force her to watch Ino and Shikamaru make-out.

10. Put her in a room with Lee for 24 hours.

11.Arrange a marriage for her and Choji.

12.Tell her she has a demon inside of her.

13.Dress her up in a Barney costume.

14.Call her pineapple lady. (refer to #6)

15. Tell her she has weak attacks.

16. Tell her that Kamatari's just a weak little rat. (Kamatari is her weasel that she summoned to save Shikamaru's life.

17. Tell everyone in Suna and Konoha that she's in love with Shikamaru.

18. Ask her "why" whenever she says something.

19. Tell her village isn't worth squat.

20. Stalk her where ever she goes. Even if it means going into the bathroom...just stand outside the stall.

WARNING: If she slices you up with her Quick Beheading Dance then I bid you good luck. R&R!


	3. Kankuro

**20 Ways to Annoy Kankuro**

1. Call him Kitty Man

2. Dye his outfit hot pink (now that's what I call a sight)

3. Draw hearts on his face when he's asleep

4. Steal his face paint

5. Switch his face paint with purple glue

6. Make him baby-sit Konohamaru for a week

7. Set him up on a blind date with some 87 year old guy who thinks he's a woman

8. Take his puppets

9. Burn his puppets

10. Get Temari to say she loves him more than a brother (don't think she means it! Grooosss! Lolz!)

11. Have the doctor tell him he only has 3 hours to live

12. During those 3 hours make him confess everything and do everything he's always wanted to do b4 he dies then after the 3 hours are up take him back to the doctor and have the doctor tell him he got him mixed up with some lady in the room next to him.

13. Tie him to a chair and make him listen to the Barney theme song!

14. Make him where a dress with frills and put lipstick and crap on him then take a picture and threaten to show everyone!

15. Show everyone the pic anyways! (I totally would do that!)

16. Poke him constantly!

17. Tell him Sasori is waaaay better than him

18. Tell him he has no talent for puppets

19. Tell Gaara's fan girls that he was beating up on Gaara

20. Tell him off in French (cheeyea!)

**Warning: I just talked to Kankuro and I kinda blamed this all on YOU! So I'd run if I was you...**


	4. Sakura

**20 Ways To Annoy Sakura**

1. Bad mouth Sasuke.

2. Tell her Ino is much prettier than her and she deserves Sasuke more than she does.

3. Make fun of her forehead.

4. Force her to live with Naruto.

5.Tell her she's going to die by being hit by a car, fly off a cliff, fall in a ditch, eaten by piranhas, and covered up by cow manure.

6. Make her believe her future husband is Orochimaru.

7. Tell her, her name isn't the name of a flower but the name off your pet baboon's butt.

8. Make Lee propose to her every night.

9. Get Shino to cover her in his bugs.

10. Make Kiba howl in her ear and Akamaru pee on her leg. [I just had to put that!

11. Give her a present containing a box of snakes and when she opens it and freaks out video tape it and show it to everyone in Konoha.

12. Tell her, her outfit makes her look fat.

13. Have her spend _quality time_ with Kakashi.

14. Give her a sandwich that had live worms in it.

15. Make her watch a scary movie and when she goes to bed make weird noises and stand above her holding a kunai.

16. Make her listen to Neji's destiny speech.

17. Make her read an 'M' rated fan fiction about her and Lee.

18. Then lock her in a bed room with Lee for 3 days.

19. Use the previous two as blackmail and force her to do Naruto's laundry.

20. Talk with you mouth full and every now and then spit a little bit of food in her face.

**Warning: I feel bad for you if you end up doing this. Muahahaha!**


	5. Sasuke

**20 Ways To Annoy Sasuke**

1. Just look as him.

2. Tell him Naruto is waaayyyy better than he'll EVER be! X3

3. Tell him he has an arranged marriage with Ino **(A/N: I seriously hate the pairing InoSasu...it's creepy and I dislike it, IT'S ONLY AN OPINION SO DON'T COME AT ME WITH PITCHFORKS AND WHAT NOT!)**

4. Ask him if he's gay and if he says no then ask him again...and again...and again...etc.

5. When he first encounter Itachi have Itachi glomp him to death! XD

6. one word...Lee

7. Shove Sasuke into a small closet with 10 _overly obsessed_ fan girls.

8.Tell him he's gonna marry a pickle, get a divorce, and date the toilet! (I don't know! It seemed like a good idea at the time!)

9. Get Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon do play 'ring-around-the-rosy' for a whole day.

10. Tell him he'll die by being mauled by ducks! X3

11. Ask him why he kissed Naruto.

12. Wake him up in the middle of the night by getting Naruto to bang drums in his room.

13. When he tries to come after you make him slip on a banana peel, run into a wall, get maple syrup poured on him then turn on the fan and have feathers blown on him. Afterwards call him Chicken Boy!

14. Tell him his Chicken assed hair matches perfectly with his now chicken like body.

15. Call him a _fat_ chibi.

16. Tell him you're dating Itachi.

17. Call him Emo.

18. Run for your life and while doing so tell everyone you pass that Sasuke is gonna marry Lee and have 15 kids!

19. Have Sakura bitch-slap him.

20. Last but not least, cut his hair into a funky lookin mo-hawk and dye it rainbow colors.

**Warning: If you end up dieing...don't say I didn't tell ya so...oh and while you're running away from a now angry Sasuke, grab me a sandwich! Arigato! .**


	6. Naruto

**20 Ways To Annoy Naruto**

1. Tell him one day he'll be as cold as Sasuke.

2. Tell him he'll never become Hokage.

3. Tell him that at 3:00 a.m. he'll get a phone call saying he's going to die in seven days.

4. Tell him that ramen has been banned and will no longer be manufactured.

5. Confuse him with simple math like 1 + 1.

6. Make him wait 3 yrs before he's allowed to learn a new jutsu.

7. Force him to watch Sasuke and Sakura make out.

8. Announce to the entire village that Sasuke will always be better than him.

9. Tell him he'll be run over by a lawn mower, have his eyeballs taken out by a screw driver, get live tarantulas shoved down his throat, beat up by rampaging penguins, stabbed to death by pitchforks, torn limb from limb by baboons, and bitch-slapped by Sakura.

10. Have Sakura fake her own death and film him freaking out.

11. call him a Sasuke fan girl.

12. Force him to watch mature videos.

13. Make him eat vegetables.

14. Tell him he looks like a hippie and that one night someone's gonna shave him bald.

15. Have Sakura tell him he's a gay fag and he should die. (my friend told me to put that .)

16. Soak his underwear in meat and have rapid coyotes chase after him.

17. Show him a picture of Sasuke naked. (..scary image!)

18. Tell him that Lee and him are newly weds.

19. Use big words like perspiration and boomshakalaka when speaking with him.

20. Tell him that he overly abuses the phrase "Believe it"

**Warning: If he ends up freaking out because of this and his mouth starts to foam...well...let's just say bad things could happen . bwhaha haha hahaha -cough- -hack- ha!**


	7. Itachi

**20 Ways To Annoy Itachi**

1. Lock him with Sasuke for an entire day!

2. Lock him up with Kisame and Tobi, for 48 hours!

3. Make him listen to Naruto say "Believe it!"

all his underwear and replace them with Pink fluffy thongs

5. Ask him stupid random questions such as "Do you like Pooh Bear?"

6. Ask him if he's gay with Kisame.

7. Call him an old man. (because of the stress marks on his face)

8. Make him lose to the to Sasuke in a battle by throwing a banana peel in the middle of the fight.

9. Tell him he's related to Tobi.

10. Trap him in a room with a guy who likes butt-sex.

11. Trap him in a room with fangirls.

12. Enter him into a disco contest.

13. Give him a dog that's trained to rip clothing. (xD I feel evil.)

14. Sing Numa Numa whenever he enters the room.

15. Trap him in a room with Ino. (That would be enough to make any guy go crazy. No offence Ino fans.)

16. Force him to marry Sasuke.

17. Force him to take yaoi photos with Sasuke. (I feel disturbed)

a clipboard over his head.

19. Tell him 'Man I Feel Like A Woman' is his theme song.

20. Tell him he looks pretty. =3

**Warning: If you find yourself in a black and red world in some torture chamber, don't say I told you so! xD Your best way of escaping...POKE HIM IN THE EYES!**


	8. Kakashi

**20 Ways To Annoy Kakashi**

1. Take his book.

2. Burn his book.

3. Stamp on his book and rip it to shreds and feed it to your dog.

4. Flush his book.

5. Give away the ending of his book.

6. Scribble all over his book.

7. Take it while he's in the middle of reading it.

8. Destroy his book and tell him that was the last copy, because you destroyed all the other ones.

9. Toss it in the ocean.

10. Replace the cover with a different book.

11. Remind him what happened to Obito and Rin.

12. Poke him in his Sharingan eye.

13. Steal his mask.

14. Steal his second mask.

15. Hold his book for ransom

16. Trap him in a room with Gai.

17. Force him to sing the Cuppycake song in front of everyone or he'll never see his book again.

18. Tie him and put him in a room with Tobi.

19. Sneak into his house when he's asleep and bang drums.

20. Dye his hair pink.

**Warning: If you end up getting tied to the post in the training grounds for 72 hours I suggest you pack food before. =D**


	9. Neji

**20 Ways To Annoy Neji**

1. When he talks to you, shout, 'Screw you, Screw!'

2. Ask him why his name means 'screw'.

3. Tell him Hinata's better than him.

4. Call him a girly man.

5. Make fun of his hair.

6. Ask him why he wears a dress. (His robes makes me think of a dress xD)

7. Poke his eyeballs.

8. When he uses his byakugan, ask him why he has roots growing on his face.

9. Get Naruto to glomp him.

10. Tell him destiny defined him to be a loser.

11. Make him listen to a recording of himself talking about destiny for 3 days. (I'd prolly die within the first hour O.O)

12. Cut his hair while he's asleep.

13. Throw bread in his face and laugh, while chanting, "You're not in the main branch! You suck!"

14. Tell him the Hokage said he's been demoted back to genin because he's not strong enough.

15. When he's trying to concentrate on training start shouting random nonsense.

16. Every time he uses the word 'destiny', throw a rock at him.

17. Shove him in a cage with starved lions. (I have no idea where that came from. O.o I was feeling demonic ^.^)

18. Just stand there and smile at him, not saying a word.

19. When he leaves, follow him. Make sure you're only inches apart.

20. When he goes to an onsen, steal his clothes =D

**Warning: You're so dead. =D**


	10. Lee

**20 Ways To Annoy Lee**

1. Laugh, point, and call him gay.

2. Make fun of Gai-sensei for being gay.

3. Pluck his eyebrows while he's asleep.

4. Dye his spandex dark blue like Sasuke's shirt and call him emo.

5. You know what, just burn the jumpsuit =D

6. Force him to watch Sasuke make out with Sakura.

7. Force him to watch a threesome between Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. (hahahah that's just gross xD)

8. Tell him to go back to Canada every time he says something.

9. Dye his hair red and cut it to make it look like Gaara's.

10. Make him read a yaoi fanfic about Neji and Gai.

11. Tell him he'll never be a real ninja.

12. Task him what species of pokemon he is.

13. Chase him down the street with a lawnmower!

14. Blindfold him then tell him that Sakura is going to make out with him. Bring Gaara in and have him make out with Lee. When they really get into it, tell Lee he can take off the blindfold.

15. Record that.

16. Post it on youtube!!

17. Everytime he says something shout "GAY!"

18. Stalk him. That means even hiding in his closet. Make sure its noticeable.

19. Toss him out a window and into a mob of raging fan girls.

20. Ask him if he has a Tiny Tim. (think perverted xD)

**Warning: If you attempt to do number three there is no guarantee he won't attack u full force while he's unconscious. O.O**


End file.
